


Twelve

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twelve days of Christmas NCIS style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Twelve Days Of Christmas" lyrics and song don't belong to me they belong to their creator and is being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: The Twelve days of Christmas NCIS style.

Twelve

On the first day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A slap on the back of the head

On the second day of Christmas

\-----------------------------------------  
Our boss gave to us…

A growl that shut us up

And a slap on the back of the head

\----------------------------------------

On the Third day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

And a slap on the back of the head

\----------------------------------------

On the Fourth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

And a slap on the back of the head

\-------------------------------------------

On the Fifth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

An interview to watch on TV

And a slap on the back of the head

\-------------------------------------------

On the Sixth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A case for us to solve

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

An interview to watch on TV

And a slap on the back of the head

\----------------------------------------------

On the Seventh day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A cup of hot chocolate

A case for us to solve

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

An interview to watch on TV

And a slap on the back of the head

\---------------------------------------------

On the Eighth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A cup of apple cider

A cup of hot chocolate

A case for us to solve

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

An interview to watch on TV

And a slap on the back of the head

\---------------------------------------------  
On the Ninth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A couple of good jobs

A cup of apple cider

A cup of hot chocolate

A case for us to solve

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

An interview to watch on TV

And a slap on the back of the head

\--------------------------------------------

On the Tenth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A smirk in our direction

A couple of good jobs

A cup of apple cider

A cup of hot chocolate

A case for us to solve

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

An interview to watch on TV

And a slap on the back of the head

\-------------------------------------------

On the Eleventh day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A look at our direction

A smirk in our direction

A couple of good jobs

A cup of apple cider

A cup of hot chocolate

A case for us to solve

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

An interview to watch on TV

And a slap on the back of the head

\-------------------------------------------

On the Twelfth day of Christmas

Our boss gave to us…

A close of the case

A look at our direction

A smirk in our direction

A couple of good jobs

A cup of apple cider

A cup of hot chocolate

A case for us to solve

A growl that shut us up

A glare to silence us

A point in the right direction

An interview to watch on TV

And a slap on the back of the head

The End

Author's Note2: Not sure if this worked, or not.


End file.
